


Can't Remember to Forget you

by Kassandra_the_fluffle



Category: VanossGaming (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: GTA AU, M/M, Minicat - Freeform, Shipping, delirious, vanoss - Freeform, wildladd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassandra_the_fluffle/pseuds/Kassandra_the_fluffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically it's about Miniladd and Wildcat falling in love :D just read probably youll like it :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Remember to Forget you

**Author's Note:**

> I got this Idea from listening to the song Can't remember to forget you by shakira. It's a nice song :D

~Mini Ladds pov~  
I open my eyes and see the dark room I don't even bother looking next to me. I get up and put on my shirt and boxers. I grab my jeans and sneak out the room. I push myself against the wall. "This was a stupid thing to do" I said. I walked and open the door to my room in the hotel. I jump on my bed. My ass hurts.  
~Flash Back >:3 ~  
We were at Liquor hole, I was the one staying sober since I didn't really want to do something stupid again. I saw Tyler walk a bit groggily to me. "Mini-Mini we should take the guys home they're all making out on the dance floor." I looked over and saw Lui and Marcel 'dirty dancing' and Evan pushing Jonathan against the wall. "Yeah okay". Afterwords we got them all of each other. I looked over and found a hotel. Tyler and I paid for 4 rooms. We put Lui and Marcel in one, Evan and Jonathan in another. I was going to leave Tyler in one room but then I saw Tyler still at the door checking his cellphone. "Tyler you should go to bed. It's really fucking late. He smiles "Mini come over here" I came over. "Closer" I got closer to him, before I can say anything he kisses me. He holds me tighter to his body, I try to resist but I can't. My clothes came off, then his  
~reality~  
The memories of grinding against each other went through my head along with the moans of last night, kissing each other, and the 'sticky substance' that went in me. I look up and see that dawn is coming. I get up and put on my pants. I went to shut the door, but I get my mouth covered by someone I was about to pull out my pistol until I got hit in the head with a baseball bat  
~WildCats pov~  
I wake up and see that Mini isn't next to me. I look around for him in the room. Nothing. I change into some clothes and walk over to his room. I saw nobody there but his door was opened. I looked around he wasn't there. I looked again and found a card. 'HitMan'. I crumpled it up. I went and ran over to Evan and Jonathan's room. I knocked on the door really hard. I heard a groan. "Coming" I saw Evan open the door. I see him fix his hair and look at me. "Wildcat? Why are you here? Where the others?." "I need to talk to delirious" I see delirious walk out of the bathroom. "Fucking hangover, Fuck you motherfucker." He said "you can cuss out your hangover later, I want you to track down minis phone. "I don't know how to do that" "you don't Aiden Pierce" I smile evily at him, he looks at me "fine I'll do it just don't bring up my other alter ego in here" He takes out his computer and starts doing some sort of stuff that I couldn't understand. "Give me your phone" he puts a usb on it and links the info to my phone. "There just follow the gps and you'll find mini" he said "thanks" I said leaving to find mini.  
~Mini Ladds pov~  
I shake my head, I look around, it's a bit dark. I look over and see a few guys around. Oh Fuck. The guy looks at me "where's the bounty?" "What?" I said acting stupid. The guy slaps me. "Leave him, someone who's coming for him is bound to have it." I remember who does have it, Tyler. I sit there and hope that at least Nogla would come, were suppose to be in the low down with bounties.  
~Wildcats pov~  
I park at least a block away. I take my rpg out with me. I started to run over to where Mini was I saw him through the window he saw me and went wide eye. I point and shoot. The front of the house explodes. I see Mini is okay and run in untangling the ropes and grabbing his hand. Someone saw us and yelled. "There's the man with the bounty!" I hold on to minis hand running and taking him to the car. We hide behind it and start shooting back. As ammo got lower and lower I finally called the guys to pic us up. I then got shot on my leg. "Oh fuck!" I yelled as I sat down next to the car. Mini kept shooting, while he was reloading the 3 last guys came and were about to stab Mini. I grabbed the leaders hand with the dagger twisted it and made them stab themselves. I got my pistol and shot the other right on his eye. Mini shot the final guy multiple times. He sat me down and opened my car. He pulled out a gauz and put it on my leg. "Are you CRAZY?!" "Crazy for you" I said pulling him closer to me, before I could kiss him he pushed me off. "what's wrong?" "Tyler... About last night... Did it mean anything to you? Or was it a drunk mistake?" "Well-" "I try to get that memory off my head because I'm so confused on what I like." "Well then we're the same in one way" "and the thing is that everytime you look at me" "the only memory is us kissing in the moonlight" we said together. I caress his cheek. "If your still confused that's fine but just know that I love you Craig, I really do." He smiles, now getting closer and then us kissing again. I stop the kiss when I hear Vanoss' car. Mini helps me up and we go in the backseats. "So you guys killed everyone?" Marcel asked. "Yeah, where's Lui and Delirious?" Mini asked them. "They got in 'something' last night, and now there backs and bottoms hurt" Evan said as both the boys in front winked and laughed. "Ewwww" we both said. "Says the guys who had sex for the first time last night, I'm surprised Mini is able to walk" Evan said as they both laughed."ahahaha fuck you guys" we said as we drove back to the hotel.


End file.
